love?
by sesshyslove4ever
Summary: will kagome end ip with inuyasha like she has always dreamed of, will she end up with sesshomaru, or will she end up all alone because of naraku


Chapter one

Selfish!

I do not own any of these characters or songs. Damn. If I did I wouldn't be writing these now would i?

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled out as kagome ran away. 'maybe I should start out from the beginning' Well as you all know kagome higarashi is just a normal teenager in the beginning. She goes to school all the time and she has a normal life, well up until a demon grabbed her and drug her through the bone eaters well to the fudal era.she traveled for a while and that's when she found Inuyasha. Then her adventure begins.she meets inuyasha and learns about the bacics after she breaks the shikon jewel. Now she is helping him gather all of the shikon jewel shards,because she is the one who broke it, so he become a full demon like sesshomaru but she thinks that he should stay a half demon.'im with kagome on that. I think that he is a pretty cool guy just the way he is.' They fight demon after demon , day after day as their enemy,narako, aslo collects the shikon jewel shards too. Well one day kagome sat down Inuyasha to talk with him. "Well Inuyasha I have been traveling with you for a while and so I have been spending a lot of time with you and hardly even know anything about you." "Well" he said. "How about if you tell me one thing that I don't know about you then I will let you ask me any question about me or my life and I have to answer them. Ok?" "Sure." 'Look at extras at the end if the story to find out the questions and answers from both sides.' So they do that for about half an hour then kagome asked the question that ended it all "if someone that you know really well told you that they love you and they don't want you to turn into a full demon because you might kill them and they really care about you would you still turn into a full demon?" "Well, yeah kagome. I have dreamed about becoming a full demon ever since I was a baby." "Sit "she yelled. "You selfish bastard. You only care about your feelings and nobody else's." 'Now we go back to what it said in the beginning. "Wench!" Inuyasha yelled out as kagome ran away. She was crying and only one person knew it, Sesshomaru. He could only sense her aura and it was a very strong and depressed one. She was going through a lot at the time so she didn't really need Inuyasha coming after her. Sesshomaru was feeling bad about whatever happened to her and so he went up to her if she wanted to come back to his castle for a while to clear her head. She said sure so he carried her back to his castle while she wondered when she would have to leave. He read her thoughts and then he said" you may stay as long as you want to. I have plenty of room to have an extra person stay while."

One day when she was sitting outside in the garden by the lake she was singing. Sesshomaru was in his study when she started singing and he thought that she had such a beautiful voice so he decided to keep listening. She was singing a song that she wrote called Chicago. 

I've never known you  
But I'm no stranger to this feeling  
I know it's over  
But the hurt's not

What do you call it  
When broken hearts are not done healing  
You threw down your cigarette  
But it's still hot

Well I've learned a lot  
And here's what I've got

Well didn't I think you would always love me?  
And didn't I want you to take care of me, baby?  
Well that ain't happening, no  
And wouldn't I love just to rise above this?  
You've gotta believe I've suffered enough to be free  
So I'm officially leaving  
A kiss on the cheek and I'm gone-  
I'll be on the seven o'clock  
Oh, oh, the seven o'clock to Chicago

It's never easy  
Breaking this old addiction  
I've got the reason  
But no rationale

I wanna hate you  
Cause you don't give me no conviction  
Your betrayal oughta make this breakdown  
No trouble at all

So let the rubble fall  


Cause I'm running off

Chorus

I'll be on the seven o'clock to Chicago  
I ain't got no second thoughts because I know I'm  
On my way to the top  
I'm on my way, yeah

Chorus


End file.
